


Wanna Watch A Scary Movie?

by AncientLocksmith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, no smut just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientLocksmith/pseuds/AncientLocksmith
Summary: Written for a Tumblr Imagine- Imagine Castiel making fun of a scary movie to make you feel better
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You
Kudos: 19





	Wanna Watch A Scary Movie?

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this here before under the username sanAnhamirak so this isn't stolen I'm just reuploading my stories after deleting my account a few years ago.

You laughed nervously into the fabric of Cas' trench coat as he whispered, "I think they may be trying to get themselves killed on purpose. It is completely illogical for them to split up."

The boys had decided they needed a break but because you guys had been traveling a lot recently they had opted for a night in with popcorn and a scary movie. Dean and Sam were sharing a massive bowl of popcorn on one couch while you and Cas sat on the other couch with a smaller bowl because he didn't need to eat so you had the bowl to yourself. As soon as the movie started you were nervous. You didn't really like scary movies but you hadn't wanted to put a damper on the boys' night by saying no, so here you were, with a death grip on Cas' arm and your face hidden in his trench coat.

Cas, bless his heart, had noticed how the movie was affecting you and was attempting to make you feel better by making fun of the movie.

"What are they doing? Why are they just standing there? There is a window behind them. They're on the first floor, they wouldn't even get hurt."

A minute later, "Of course she died. Under the bed is an obvious hiding spot. What an idiot." You laughed again and peeked at the screen.

A teenager was moving slowly toward the kitchen and shouted, "Hello?" You quickly looked away again in anticipation of a scary scene.

"He just completely lost the element of surprise. I doubt the masked man is going to answer with anything but a knife in the kid's face. He just gave away his position."

You looked up just in time to see the killer circle around behind the kid and stab him multiple times. You quickly looked away again and curled deeper into Cas' side. You were already more than halfway done with the movie, you just had to tough it out a little longer. Although Cas' comments did break up the tension of the movie and you were handling it better than you would've without Cas' help.

"I think they had to have had a suicide pact and the one that lived chickened out," Cas concluded at the end of the movie 20 minutes later.

You grinned up at him and said, "Thank you."

"Anytime," he replied.

After Sam put the movie back in the case he stretched and announced, "I think I'm gonna head to bed. Lets at least try and get a full 8 hours before looking for another case." Dean grunted in agreement and they both started heading off to their rooms.

When you didn't get up they looked back at you and Sam asked, "You going to stay up?"

You nodded and told them, "You guys go to bed. I think I'll just stay up a bit longer maybe watch another movie."

Sam smiled and replied, "Alright but I don't want to find you asleep on the couch when I get up."

"You won't," you promised. The boys said their good nights and you jumped up to pick a movie.

You looked back at Cas, who was still sitting on the couch watching you and asked, "You up for a couple hours of Disney so I can calm down from the scary movie?"

"Of course." When you put the movie on Cas moved onto the other couch so you could see the TV better and you snuggled into his side as he threw an arm around you.

By the end of the movie you were asleep in Cas' lap and when Sam got up the next morning, he found you sleeping on Cas' lap while Cas stroked your hair and watched you with a small, adoring, little smile.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave kudos and tell me what you think!


End file.
